Episode 4572 (7th March 1999)
Plot Rita accuses Natalie of enjoying ruining people's lives. Natalie is baffled until Rita tells her Ian is Sharon's fiancé. Rita and Betty are certain she's lying when she swears she didn't know. Vik tells Steve his accounts are in a terrible state. Gary's father, Peter Mallett, and brother, Shane arrive for the christening. Shane feels Gary should be relieved the twins look like him after Judy's affair. Ian is stunned when Natalie confronts him over his lies. He tells her he's confused by his feelings and never planned to hurt either Sharon or her. She tells him he's weak and pathetic and is amazed that he intends to go through with the wedding. She is stunned when he says he hopes they can still see each other after he's married. Ian begs Rita not to tell Sharon about him and Sharon, swearing Natalie did all the running. Vera, Jack and Jim are the Malletts' godparents. Jack discovers he can't be godfather as he hasn't been christened himself so the vicar quickly christens him. Ken and Vera are forced to be his godparents. Natalie proves to Rita that Ian would carry on being unfaithful by phoning him and letting her listen as he tries to woo her again. Sharon is nervous on her wedding day but is taken care of by Sally. Whilst everyone goes to the church, Rita tells her that Ian has been seeing Natalie. Sharon blames herself for rushing Ian into marriage and makes excuses for him. She tells herself he still loves her and feels it was a last fling. Rita is amazed when she says the wedding will go ahead. Vik warns Steve that his business is going down the drain. He suggests he reduces his outgoings. Rita gives Sharon away at St. Mary's Church but whilst Ian says his vows Sharon attacks him, calling him a liar before running out of the church. Sharon goes for Natalie, calling her a whore. Natalie pities her. Curly returns to find Jackie and Tyrone living in his house. Cast Regular cast *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke *Lorraine Brownlow - Holly Newman *Sharon Gaskell - Tracie Bennett *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Nita Desai - Rebecca Sarker *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Billy Mallett - Lewis Ablett *Becky Mallett - Megan Foster *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt (Credited as "Adam Rickitts") *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *Ian Bentley - Jonathan Guy Lewis *Shane Mallett - Lee Hartney *Peter Mallett - Tony Peers *Vicar - David Kangas *Tim Woods - Conrad Nelson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and front bedroom *10a Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Ian Bentley's flat - Hallway, kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *This was a one hour episode. *First appearance of Curly Watts since 11th September 1998 as actor Kevin Kennedy had to take time off for treatment for his alcoholism. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sharon’s big day ends in fireworks as Ian’s scheme collapses. A Curly face from the past turns up and finds that things have changed on the Street. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,840,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1999 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD